1. Field
Subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to detection and/or identification of substances. For example, spectroscopic analysis may be performed at a distance using a beam of radiation that passes through and/or reflects off a substance to be measured. Spectroscopic devices are discussed.
2. Description of Related Art
Materials, such as explosives and drugs, can emit substances that are detectable. For example, such substances can include volatile organic compounds that are detectable by their odor. Detection of such substances (e.g., by a canine trained to alert to a particular odor) can be used to determine the presence of the material that emits the substance. Trained canines generally must be relatively close to the material in order to detect the substance (e.g., by sniffing a target suspected of carrying the material).